Rambut baru Jisoo
by MyNameX
Summary: Semua keributan karena rambut baru Hong Jisoo yang cerah. [Seventeen Fanfic] [Joshua Hong] uke!Jisoo [SeokSoo di chap.2] . Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Ada yang sadar sesuatu berubah pada Hong Jisoo ?

Kalau kalian bicara warna rambut maka jawabannya, iya. Itu yang aku maksud. Tapi ada yang lebih spesial dari sekedar pembaruan warna dan semua member pun mengiyakan.

Hari itu Hong Jisoo pulang sendiri, ketika ia masuk dorm mengenakan penutup kepala.

Usai jatuh duduk ke sofa panjang Hong Jisoo melepas topinya. Semua orang yang kebetulan disana senyap memperhatikan.

"Cantiknyaaa~" sepatah kata meluncur berbarengan. Tidak semua, hanya beberapa yang bersuara.

Bahkan Choi Seungcheol –duduk tepat di sebelah kanan, hampir menjatuhkan belah bibir ke puncak kepala seorang Hong Jisoo. Setidaknya sebelum Cheonsa menjambak telak mahkota uri leader.

Lalu kepala Wen Junhui juga tiba-tiba menyembul dari balik pintu kamar. "Ada apa ribut-ri– Astaga! Bidadari dari mana itu ?!"

"Kalau tidak salah aku tadi meletakkan tongkat kasti di sebelah televisi!"

Seungkwan sengaja berteriak, memberi kode pada hyung China lain yang berdiri nyata tepat di sampingnya. Lepas semua sadar maksud si bocah Jeju, tahu-tahu Junhui sudah hilang dengan pintu kamar yang mendadak tutup.

Kwon Soonyoung berikutnya, sedikit menggeser duduk untuk merapat pada hyung manis berambut cerah. Sampai pemimpin vocal team yang kecil itu siap siaga mengisi celah; mendesal duduk diantara. "Kau mau apa, Kwon ?" begitu ia bertanya sinis.

Yang disinggung tertawa kikuk. Daripada mati di tempat, dirinya memilih diam.

Mingyu nyaris mengikuti, untung terburu Chan berseru lantang, "Yeoboseyo, Wonwoo hyung! Ya ? Kau bertanya Mingyu-hyung sedang apa ?" dengan ponsel pintar yang ditempel asal ke telinga. Bocah ini kecil-kecil tapi sudah kelewat cerdas.

Kim Mingyu beringsut mundur bersama simpul senyum bodoh setengah idiot (herannya dia masih tetap tampan).

Sisanya ?

Mematung kagum oleh paras Hong Jisoo yang diluar kata biasa. Belum lagi senyum mautnya yang sesejuk angin senja. G _entlement_ Joshua berubah menjadi _princess_ Jisoo _–pffft.._.

"Kalian, berhenti menatapku seperti snack makan malam!"

Perumpamaan yang garing, ngomong-ngomong. Serenyah kudapan yang baru saja disebutkan. Langsung dari manusia yang sedari tadi jadi biang keributan.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

.

A/N : Aku sedang mencoba kapal baru, kkkk~

Tadinya aku kurang suka warna rambut cerah, tapi fanacc belakangan ini membuatku menangis karena Hong Jisoo! Aku juga tidak tau ini air mata sedih atau kelewat senang.. Joshua cantik sekali x"))

 _Kalau suka SeokSoo kalian bisa meluncur ke kabin sebelah (next chapter), memang sengaja aku pisahkan, hehehe.._

Kalau pun tidak aku tetap ucapkan terima kasih banyak sudah membaca :)


	2. Chapter 2

Seseorang yang biasa ribut pasti jadi mencurigakan ketika diam. Sejak dari ruang tengah –bukan, sejak Jisoo-hyung datang tepatnya, si tukang bercanda mendadak hening seperti habis menelan telur rebus bulat-bulat.

Lee Seokmin.

Memandangi wajah lelap Jisoo-hyung lekat. Duduk bersila di lantai, sejajar wajah manis dengan hembusan nafas konstannya.

"Kurasa Jisoo-hyung sudah cantik dari dulu. Tapi yang ini membuatku kehabisan kata-kata untuk memujimu lagi, hyung."

Begitu kedengaran ia berbisik. Bahkan dengan sebelah tangan melayang seolah mengusap lembut surai hyung tertua ketiga yang masih memejam.

"Hnggg~"

Lee Seokmin bergegas kembali ke tempat tidur. Kembali untuk tidur palsunya sewaktu Hong Jisoo mengerang tak nyaman.

Kelihatan. Hyung sembilan tujuh itu mengintip dari balik kelopak yang bergetar tak tenang.

Masa bodoh sudah, ini waktunya tidur.

.

.

.

Esok paginya lepas berbenah, Seokmin-hyung melamun lama di atas kasur.

"Seokmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Jisoo-hyung mulai khawatir, maka ia ikut duduk memperhatikan adiknya juga.

"Aku kehilangan sesuatu."

Sepenting apa? Sampai menjawab tanpa menatap balik pada penanya.

"Mau kami bantu cari? Mumpung aku dan Seungkwan masih disini. Kalau sudah ketemu kita bisa lekas susul lain berangkat ke gedung agensi."

Jisoo-hyung sudah berniat baik, tapi anak muda Lee ini masih terlihat kosong.

"Tidak perlu dicari. Kau yang membawanya, hyung."

"Aku? Memang apa yang hil–"

Kalimat Hong Jisoo tak pernah tuntas setelah Seokmin-hyung merubah arah pandang. Menatap hyung yang dua tahun lebih tua tepat di mata.

Menit kedua, yang lebih kecil terdorong tubuhnya sampai rebahan. Tentu saja dengan Seokmin-hyung di atas bersangga lengan; yang belakangan ini sedang dikagumi orang-orang.

Jelas hanya dari cara ia memandang, Hong Jisoo tengah kebingungan. Hebatnya ia tak begitu terlihat panik.

Posisinya itu lho, terlalu ambigu, _hmm..._

"Aku bingung siapa yang harus minta maaf. Aku yang sudah lancang atau hyung yang sudah mencuri. Tapi tenang saja, aku tak berniat meminta kembali sekalipun tak diberi ganti."

"Aku mencuri apa darimu?"

"Semuanya. Perhatian, perasaan, kemauan memiliki, semuanya kau ambil hyung! Hyung, aku tahu aku belum cukup dewasa untuk mengerti ini. Hanya saja sesuatu sudah meletup-letup dari lama untuk disampaikan. Ku harap kau tidak marah. Dan ku mohon jangan benci aku."

Wow! Yang bicara itu benar-benar Lee Seokmin? Tukang lawak ulung yang selalu tertawa dan gemar berkelakar bisa menjadi serius?

Ini ajaib. Sayang, tepuk tangan bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Seokmin-hyung memejam takut, seperti anak lima tahun yang kena marah ibunya. Memang ada yang salah? Atau dia takut? Takut ditolak mungkin.

"Hahaha, kenapa aku harus membencimu? Terima kasih sudah menjaga tidurku setiap malam, Seokmin-ah."

Hong Jisoo mengangkat kepala, sebatas bibirnya mampu menggapai bibir bocah yang belum lama ini merayakan hari kedewasaan. Sebab terkejut, kepala main vokal sok melankolis itu mencium atap ranjang susun kami.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yang– yang– yang barusan itu apa?"

Merapikan pakaian sembari berdiri, Jisoo-hyung menjawab, "Kita bahas ini nanti. Kau tidak lihat ada kamera hidup yang sedang memperhatikan? Hahaha."

Aku? Yang dimaksud Jisoo-hyung itu aku?

Daebak! Ku pikir kalau sudah begitu dunia serasa hanya milik berdua. Tak ada yang boleh datang dan tak ada yang boleh singgah.

"Ya Boo! Kenapa kau belum pergi?!"

Maaf Deokyeom-ssi, barusan kau bertanya apa?

Pergi dan melewatkan drama pagi yang bahkan lebih seru dari drama di televisi? Kurasa aku akan menyesal kalau tak menontonnya. Kkkk~

Akhirnya aku bangkit dari acara duduk manis bersama camilan gurih dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan tenang. Dua orang yang lain masih tersisa di dalam.

Lima langkah jarak dari ruang terakhir, "HYUNGDEUL! KALIAN HARUS DENGAR INI!"

"YAK BOO SEUNGKWAN KEMARI KAU!" suara marah Seokmin-hyung masih menembus telinga. Tapi kok aku senang ya, hahaha~

.

* * *

 **FIN?**

* * *

.

A/N : Aku tidak ada OTP khusus untuk Hong Jisoo, serius! Siapapun bagus dengan Jisoo asal bukan Seungkwan dan Jihoon, menurutku.

Tapi aku merasa kekurangan SeokSoo, jadi membuat si abal ini, hehehe... (maafkan untuk ke-OOC-an diatas ya)

Aku hampir menjerit karena banyak JunShua moment di fansigning terakhir (aku lupa nama tempatnya), tapi ketika ditanya siapa member yang ingin dikencani jika ia menjadi wanita, Jisoo menjawab Scoups! xD

Ps. : Ada yang suka pairing Seungcheol x Doyoon ?

Aku ingin baca tapi tidak ketemu :(


End file.
